


Post 5x20: Olicity Moments

by Hotsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotsforolicity/pseuds/Hotsforolicity
Summary: This is a one-shot as a continuation of episode 5x20. Starting from the last hospital scene.





	Post 5x20: Olicity Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Y'all.

“You know you said you didn’t know what kind of person you are… I think you should figure that out” she said to him while he stared at her from his hospital bed, feeling the heaviness and vulnerability from their day taking over his whole body. Oliver closed his eyes, still trying to process Felicity’s words to him. Not sure if she was real or product of his imagination from the post-surgery pain medication. But then he felt her grip tighten on his hand and he opened his eyes. “I think I should let you rest now, Oliver” she said as she tried to untangle their hands. “Stay” he whispered half-conscious. 

“I am not going anywhere” she replied with a slight smile on her face. 

She looked around for a place to sit but the room was empty except for the bed and the all the machines monitoring his health. “I’m just going to go get a chair and I will be back in a flash” but as she walked towards the door, Oliver grabbed her arm “This is big hospital bed”, she looked at him hesitantly “and you need to rest too” he paused, trying not to sound desperate. He needed her. “Okay” she replied but it felt more like a promise.

Oliver scooted over to the left side of the bed, trying to hide the pain he was feeling just by slightly moving his body. She took off her black boots and gently placed herself on the right side of the bed, with her head on his shoulder, hands intertwined with him. She closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat, the feeling of suffocation slowly lifting off her chest… feeling safe for the first time in months. They both drifted off to sleep fast in each other’s arms…but not before she heard him whisper the words, thank you.

After a few moments, Diggle walked by the door to check on them. What he saw felt more like intruding on a highly intimate moment between the two: both of them resting so peacefully in each other’s arms. Diggle decided to send the whole team home, leaving Oliver and Felicity enjoying this tranquil moment in the comfort of their own personal space. 

\--

The next morning, Oliver was discharged from the A.R.G.U.S medical center. “Felicity, you should really go home to change… and shower” Diggle said looking at her with a smile. Felicity had been wearing the same clothes for three days now. She still had blood stains on her face, her hair was messy, her skin was dirty and still covered with residue of Oliver’s dry blood. “No John, I was thinking of keeping that look for another couple more days” she sarcastically said. Oliver laughed. “Oliver, my living room couch is ready for you. Lyla’s is picking up your meds for you and bringing them home”. Oliver nodded as Diggle added “Felicity you are welcome for dinner tonight, if you are not too tired by 6:30pm”. “Woah woah woah woah woah now. Hold on for a minute”. The two men gave her a confused look. “Oliver is coming back to the loft with me. He needs a real bed with new sheets” she argued. Oliver just stared at her, afraid to say anything. Diggle broke the tension. “As much as I love you guys, I do not want to be involved in your shenanigans. Just decide where you want to go Oliver”. Oliver didn't even want to consider Diggle’s option “I think I’m going to listen to you this time. Always.” he said lovingly at Felicity. “You’re damn right Oliver” She paused. “Now let’s go…A.R.G.U.S’ van is ready to pick us up”. She pushed Oliver’s wheelchair towards the exist door. Diggle screamed to them at a distance “I’m still bringing you guys dinner tonight!”. 

\--  
She hadn’t been to the loft since her confrontation with Oliver three days ago. Now walking back there with a tired Oliver by her side, it felt like months have passed since that day. Oliver’s first instinct was to scan the room for any potential threats but he got lost in his own thoughts looking back the empty desks and the sofa side table where their pictures their trips around the world used to brighten the room. Felicity stood there in silence with her hand on his arm to help him with his balance. It’s like their minds were connected through their touch as they were both reminiscing and longing for their happy times together away from the pain they were both suffering right now. We are going to get Chase, they thought. Together. They knew. 

“I think I’m going to shower and change now” she broke the silence. “Are you hungry?” “I don’t want to assume anything but I doubt you have any food that that fridge” he jokingly replied. “You’re right.” “How about I order some pizza? Should be there when you’re all cleaned up” “That sounds delicious”. She let go of his arm. Oliver walked towards the leather couch and sat down. Felicity quickly made her way up the stairs. “I will be fast. Make yourself at home” she spitted out from the second level of the loft in the midst of excitement of her highly anticipated shower. But Oliver held his breath. Closed his eyes. Brought that blanket on the couch to his face. It smelled like home. 

\--

Wet hair, wearing long pink pajama pants with avocados on them and a light pink t-shirt and bunny slippers, Felicity joined Oliver who was resting on the couch. “Well after we eat we are both going to rest” she woke him up from his light sleep. He smiled at her. “Still no pizza?” she added “Nope, it should be there in around ten minutes”. “Then you have plenty time to shower too. “ she paused for a second. “And for some reasons that I have no explanation for or whatsoever about – I found a couple of your old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants upstairs while I looked for my highly comfortable slippers in a box that was really hidden carefully in the back in our closet… I mean my closet. If you know what I mean.” He cut her off from the babble “Thank you. I’ll be right back”. “Leave your dirty clothes by the washing machine. I will do some laundry later!”. 

Oliver felt that warmth feeling in his stomach when he put on his old t-shirt and noticed a stain on it that really looked like mint chocolate chip ice cream. But most-importantly, it smelled like her. He could smell the pizza coming from downstairs as he looked at himself in the mirror repeating the words that Felicity told him the day before. You know you said you didn’t know what kind of person you are… I think you should figure that out. He had never felt more determined to figure it out. Although, he did know two things already. 

\-- 

Oliver and Felicity devoured the pizza in no time. With empty plates on the counters and their full stomach, they were already dozing off sitting on the kitchen stools. “Time for a nap?” he said. “I didn’t realize that word was still in your vocabulary” she teased him. “I need to be in full force when we defeat Prometheus” he said. Prometheus. She hadn’t thought about him in two days. A rush of anxiety filled her body and she started shaking. He noticed right away and grabbed her hand. “Hey. It’s okay. We’re going to defeat him. Like we always do. We’re a team. With John, Curtis, Dinah and Rene… we outnumber him. We’re stronger than him”. She relaxed by the confidence of his words and puts her hand on top of his “I like that optimism of yours”. She wiped a tear from her eye “Let’s get you to bed now. The faster we get back on our feet, the faster we can get to work” he added. 

As they reach the top of the stairs, Oliver took the direction of the guest bedroom. “What are you doing?” Felicity said a little too loud. Confused, Oliver added “Going to bed” as he pointed the direction to the second bedroom. “Oh…Okay. Goodnight.”, she said disappointingly. Oliver’s words caught up to this brain “I mean…I’m sorry… I didn’t think you’d –“ “Just come to bed Oliver” she said. She was too exhausted to overthink it or to think about what it meant. All she wanted was to feel him next to her, to listen his heartbeat and feel his skin under her touch. Alive. “Okay”. He followed her to her bedroom, their bedroom. 

Oliver laid down on his side of the bed. Felicity gave him a look. “What?” he said. “You’re wearing a shirt. You never purposely sleep with a shirt on”. Oliver rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. “Better?” “Thank you”. They settled down under the covers. Her head resting on his chest. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Both lost in their thoughts. “Thank you for taking care of me” he says, his voice low. “I really appreciate it”. His left hand started playing with her hair, she closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing feeling. “You’re the one who carried me piggy-back style for hours while bleeding to death; stuck way deeper than six feet under. So thank you, for taking care of me.” 

“Always”, he replied, his voice full of meaning. 

“I really thought for a second that yesterday could have been our last day” she said sadly “but we’re here now” he responded bringing his hand to caress her arm. Her fingers moving slowly across his chest, avoiding the recent burns of the remaining of his Bravta tattoo. “I know. But that thought has been haunting me all day because I can’t stop thinking about how I much would have hated myself knowing that I would die… and things wouldn’t have been fixed between us.” She paused “And I don’t want to make that mistake again”. 

“What are you saying?” he said, his heart beating a lot faster. 

“I’m saying that I should stop fighting with myself and accept that fact that we’re never going to be able to move on. At least, not as long as we’re in each other’s life.” The thought of not having Oliver Queen in her life made her sick to her stomach. She continued, “What we have – this connection that we have is too powerful to describe. I love you. I will always love you. And I am willing to open the door for us again” Her words brought Oliver to tears. He will never understand how him, Oliver Queen, got Felicity Smoak, to fall in love with him. “At one condition” she added. He silently nodded “You have to find yourself first. You need to figure out a way to trust yourself.” You always find a way, she thought “and embrace your past because it makes you the man that you are today. The man that I love, she thought “I want you to see yourself the way I see you. As a hero, a brother, a leader, a mentor and the best partner that someone could ever asked for”. He turned sideway to face her, ignoring the pain caused by his injury. He looked at her with such love and admiration and leaned him for a single kiss. A kiss full of passion, determination and promises about their future. He stared right through at her teary eyes, his look penetrating her soul. “Felicity, I do know two things about myself already….the first is that I will not stop searching and fighting until I know that I am worthy of that love.” She smiled and added, already anticipating his response “and the second thing?” “I love you”. She returned his words with a kiss. They quickly fell asleep intertwined, dreaming about their future. 

They wake up at the same time a few hours later. Still in the same position “You know after we defeat Prometheus, you might want to bring up that offer again… to go back to Bali for a week or two.” She said. Oliver kept his eyes close “You dreamed about Bali did you? Because I did too”. They both smiled as Felicity snuggled her head closer on his chest. 

A bag of Chinese food stood at the door of the loft with a note. "I knew you’d forget about dinner plans. Enjoy the food. See you soon x" – Dig.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked you. Would love to have your feedback.


End file.
